The White Reaper
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: The Dursleys 'accidentally' kill Harry when he is six. Harry wakes up to the Elders and the Angel of Death arguing over what he should be. How will Hogwarts handle the first and only White Reaper in existence? eventual SLASH! Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

I'm doing this story until I can get back to writing my Sailor Moon story. If I update that one I will NOT update this one. I would like to thank the reviewers of Death, Fate, Destiny, and Prophecy for voting on this.

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO: insanechildfanfic

1234567890

Prologue

1234567890

"Wha?" Harry said, as he woke up. Kara looked down at the small six-year-old in sadness. This was the first charge that she had been unable to protect.

"Kara?" Harry asked, as he grew more alert. His Whitelighter showing up meant nothing good.

"Hey, kid," Kara said, as Harry looked around. Some of the Elders were standing around them, along with the Angel of Death, and a Grim Reaper who looked strangely familiar.

"What's going on?" Strangely enough, that one question was all it took for the Elders and Death to start arguing again.

"The boy is an innocent! He is best as a Whitelighter!" Elder.

"He make be a great Grim Reaper!" Death.

"Hey," Harry said, softly.

"He will not be a Grim Reaper!" Elder.

"Well he won't be a Whitelighter!" Death.

"Hello?" Harry asked, softly again.

"He will be a Whitelighter!" Elder.

"No, he'll be a Grim Reaper!" Death.

Harry again tried to catch their attention, but it didn't work. The Grim Reaper saw this and interrupted the Elder and Death before they could continue their argument.

"HEY!" he yelled, making many of the Elders, and even Death, jump in surprise.

"What is it Regulus?" Death asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"The kid has been trying to get your attention for a while now," Regulus replied.

"What is it little one?" Kara asked, kneeling down so she was on Harry's level.

"Why can't I just be both?" Harry asked, causing Death and the Elder's to blink.

"That…might just work," an Elder said.

1234567890

Child logic. It can give the answer to anything. Read and Review please. Smiles.

Rune


	2. Chapter 1

OMG! So many reviews! And just for the prologue! I love you guys! A big, BIG thanks to those who reviewed.

Questions (Or Things) I Decided To Answer (Or Comment On)

**Q: Will the Charmed Ones be in this?**

**A:** Eventually, yes. But not for a while.

**Q: Have Harry met Regulus before? Because he mentioned that the Grim Reaper (Regulus) looked familiar?**

**A: **They have not met before, but remember Regulus is SIRIUS' YOUNGER BROTHER! There has to be some family resemblance, right? Harry thought Regulus looked familiar because he was remembering Sirius. And if anyone says that Harry wouldn't be able to remember back that far…let's just say, Harry's special. (And if any of you scoffed and said "Yeah, Special Ed." or something similar, I pick up my brother and throw him at you. Takes care of two birds with one stone.)

**Q: Does this mean Voldie cant kill Harry? (Because he's already dead.)**

**A: **Voldie can't kill Harry, but remember Harry is part Whitelighter, and Darklighters can kill Whitelighters. So he's not immortal, just already dead. The AK won't kill him, but it would affect him. You'll find out how later.

**Q: Child Logic.. you just have to love it!**

**A:** Yes. Yes, you do:D

**Q: Hope Harry continues to have that Child Logic in Hogwarts. It'll drive Snape mad.**

**A:** (evil grin)

* * *

Chapter 1

1234567890

"Harry, what are you doing?" Regulus asked, "OW! What was that for!" Regulus started rubbing his head. Ten-year-old Harry grinned at him.

"You should know by now not to sneak up on me. I have a habit of hitting people upside the head with my scythe for that. And as for your question - I'm watching one of my charges." Harry had finished training with his Whitelighter powers two years ago. After that he had started his Grim Reaper training with Regulus and Death. He also started training with a half demon named Cole. Apparently, on his mother's side, Harry had demon blood in his family, and it awakened when he started his Grim Reaper training.

"What charge did they give you this time?"

"I still only have two charges Reggie. Hermione and Draco. I'm watching Hermione right now."

"I've told you before not to call me Reggie. Oh, and Cole wants to see you. Something about green feathers and a succubus?"

"He's still mad about that? Crud."

"What exactly happened?"

"Not telling!"

1234567890

Dumbledore was pacing around his office. He had sent someone to pick young Harry up when none of the letters had been returned, only to find that Vernon and Petunia were in jail for child abuse and murder, and that Dudley was with his aunt. He absolutely refused to believe that Harry was dead.

The Savior of the Wizarding World couldn't possibly be dead. He just couldn't. (Rune: There's a certain river in Egypt that comes to mind.) He sent another letter off with Fawkes, quite sure that this one would find Harry.

After all, he just couldn't be dead.

1234567890

"Cole?" Harry entered Cole's room, to see Cole with a strange bird on his shoulder.

"Harry." Bop.

"OW! That hurt!" Harry said, rubbing his head, where Cole had bopped him.

"It was meant to," Cole said, with a smirk, "Now both your charges are going to Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, so are you," Cole said, as he handed Harry a letter from Hogwarts, "Send you're reply back with the bird." Said bird hopped from Cole's shoulder to Harry's head.

Harry did his best to glare at the bird, but it didn't work. He opened his letter, read through it, and sent back a reply with the bird. Now he just had to find someone to take him to Diagon Alley.

1234567890

Regulus' eye twitched.

He had no idea how in the hell this kid could manage to con him into doing whatever he wanted. Regulus was currently walking down Diagon Alley with Harry. Regulus hated Diagon Alley. It was too…cheerful. Damn Harry for conning him into this.

His eye twitched again.

1234567890

Harry looked around Diagon Alley. He could see Regulus out of the corner of his eye. He didn't look too happy.

"Bank first?" Harry asked.

"I guess," Regulus sighed. They entered the bank. Regulus instantly spotted Hagrid looking around for someone, no doubt Harry. Regulus maneuvered himself around to block Harry from Hagrid's view.

"How may I help yo-oh, dear. Am I going to die soon?" the Goblin asked. Regulus glared and Harry grinned.

"No, but we need to see Ragnok please." Harry said.

"Is he going to die soon?"

"No."

* * *

Okay gang…voting time. 

Evil Dumbledore

or

Good Dumbledore

or

Good but Manipulative Dumbledore (which is going to be hell to write)

* * *

Harry should get in: 

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Gryffindor

Slytherin

* * *

I realize it's not that long. Sorry. But I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Any chance on getting 33 more revies on this chapter? You can help by pressing that Bluish button that says 'Go.' PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE:D Smiles. 

Rune


	3. Chapter 2

Another big thanks to those who reviewed, and those who voted.

Questions (Or Things) I Decided To Answer (Or Comment On)

**Q: It's fun trying to guess what Harry did to Cole... Although it would be nice to know the actual happening (hint hint).**

**A:** (evil grin) Well…I _suppose_ I could put that in _eventually_. :D

**Q: Harry in every house.**

**A:** I don't want to write an all powerful Harry, and in my mind, putting Harry in _every_ house defeats the point.

**Q: Will the hat be able to sort Harry, seeing as he's DEAD and all?**

**A:** The hat is a magical object, so no, Harry being dead is NOT going to affect his sorting, and the hat will be able to do it. The hat will of course have it's comments on the fact that Harry is dead however.

**Q: Does this mean that Cole has a soft spot for Harry?**

**A:** How can you hang around Harry and NOT grow a soft spot for him? So yes, Cole has a soft spot for Harry.

**Q: I would love a Wyatt/Harry pairing if your doing one and its slash.**

**A:** I am trying to stick to the correct timelines as much as possible, which puts Wyatt being born in 2001. It is however a slash story. I was thinking eventual Regulus/Harry (seeing as their both going to live until someone kills them, which is pretty hard to do). Maybe I'll put up my other Charmed/HP xover. It's similar to this one and has Wyatt/Harry in it. And for the Hermione/Harry fans out there…sorry, but Hermione is being paired with Draco in this story.

**Q: Slightly mental Dumbledore.**

**A: **Whether he ends up good, evil, or good but manipulative, he's going to be mental. How the hell can you not be mental when you suck on lemon drops all day?

**Q: As Harry's dead, is the prophecy void?**

**A:** Yep, no more prophecy. Harry however will still beat the crap out of Voldemort, seeing as his charges will eventually be targeted (Draco for being Lucius' son, Hermione for being a muggleborn).

**Q: If Draco and Hermione are in two different houses then how's he going to watch over them both?**

**A:** Orbing is such a wondrous thing. And then the way grim reapers travel…I guess you could call it Flaming…they disappear in black flames, kinda like the Whitelighters and Elders orb.

**Q: Are you going to make Ron and Harry friends?**

**A:** Harry will be hanging out with Draco (a Slytherin). Do you honestly believe Ron (a Gryffindor) would be able to be friends with a friend of a Slytherin?

* * *

Chapter 2

Ragnok looked up as one of the goblins led two people into his office. Then he got a good look at the two.

"Who's going to die?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"No one. I need to get to my vaults, but seeing as I'm kinda…dead…" Harry trailed off.

"You still walk this earth," Ragnok said, "And you are the last Potter. And still capable of producing children, so your vaults are still yours."

"Cool!" Harry said, smiling wider, "Thank you!" Regulus' eye twitched again.

"I'll have Griphook lead you two to the vaults," Ragnok said, summoning Griphook.

"Thanks again," Harry replied.

1234567890

"So, where to first?" Harry asked.

"Getting a wand is always fun," Regulus commented, "I wonder if we could scare Olivander…heh, heh." Harry shook his head. Regulus was as much of a prankster as his brother. Harry frowned for a moment…he needed to figure out a way to get Sirius out of prison without doing anything. Damn Elders.

Flashback

"But he's innocent," Harry insisted, "Surely we can do something!"

"There is nothing we can do for him, child," one of the Elders said, "_Nothing._ And you are forbidden from doing anything about it, child. I'm sorry."

End Flashback

"Sorry, my ass," Harry muttered, as they entered the shop.

"Hello Mr. Potter, and…Regulus Black? But-you-wha?" Olivander asked, before passing out. Regulus grinned. Maybe coming to Diagon Alley wasn't so bad.

1234567890

Regulus took his former statement back. Coming to Diagon Alley _was_ a bad idea. He and Harry had managed to get Olivander to wake up, lied a little (saying Regulus was a vampire and they appreciated that _not_ getting out), and then Olivander started searching for Harry's wand. They had been through every single wand in the store. And the only wand that had come close to being a match was a holly one with a phoenix feather in it. It gave off a few sparks and then promptly exploded in Harry's hand.

"Damn holly wands," Regulus cursed silently, pulling out another splinter, "Sirius had a holly wand too."

"Well, Mr. Potter," Olivander said, "It looks like we may have to make you a custom wand."

"Really?" Harry asked, excited.

"Yes, really," Olivander replied, "I must warn you though, custom wands are very expensive."

"That's alright."

"Very well then, we'll start with the woods," Olivander said, taking out a case and putting it on the table, "Put your hand over each and tell me which one feels 'right'." Harry did so, ending up with three woods: Ebony, Birch, and Yew.

"Ebony is very powerful, pure as well," Olivander said, "Contrary to that, Yew is the wood of death. And Birch, while usually for brooms, will bring you luck."

"Something he already has enough of," Regulus muttered, still pulling out splinters. Olivander smiled a little.

"Now," he said, putting the case away, "Follow me, this way. In this room, are several different types of cores. I usually use Dragon Heartstrings, Phoenix Feathers, and Unicorn Tail Hairs, because they are compatible with most wizards and witches. You, however, are going to need something different, I believe." Harry nodded. "Go on around the room, and, just like with the wood, see what feels 'right'."

Harry started to explore the several shelves within the room, and within ten minutes had gotten six core ingredients: a piece of metal Olivander couldn't identify (both Regulus and Harry recognized it as part of a Grim Reaper Scythe), a silverish-white piece of cloth Olivander couldn't identify (again, both Harry and Regulus recognized it: part of a Whitelighter's robes), a wispy piece of black cloth that Olivander identified as a piece of a Dementor's cloak, a vial of blood from a Chinese Fireball (Regulus absentmindedly noted that the Fireball is the type of dragon Harry somehow managed to set on Cole), a petal of the Desert Larkspur, and a silvery hair that Olivander identified as Veela hair.

"Quite a many core materials. I don't know what these two are, but the cloak of a Dementor means you are to be feared, while the hair of a Veela means you are to be loved. Interesting that. The blood of a Chinese Fireball, or any dragon really, indicates that you will be a stubborn one. And a petal of the Desert Larkspur indicates that you will have a varying temperament. My, my, what and interesting combination in a wand. Constant total opposites." Harry smiled and Olivander started to work on the wand.

In the end, Harry's wand was 13 and ½ inches. The handle was birch, while the Ebony and Yew were twisted together to make the rest of the wand. All of the other core materials had been soaked in the Fireball's blood before going into the wand. The wand was also soaked in the blood giving it a red tone.

"This is a very beautiful wand," Olivander said, "And it was a joy to make. I think we can expect many great things from _you_, Mr. Potter. Many great things."

* * *

Voting

* * *

Evil Dumbledore 27 

or

Good Dumbledore 10

or

Good but Manipulative Dumbledore 25

or

Good but just manipulative enough to have Harry kick his ass Dumbledore 2

or

Good but manipulative only in his own eyes everyone else thinks he's an idiot Dumbledore 2

or

Evil and manipulative slowly changing to regretful good Dumbledore 1

or

Good but frustrated (not knowing what to do with Harry) Dumbledore 1

* * *

Harry should get in: (Halfs are given to those who voted for two houses) 

Hufflepuff 18 1/2

Ravenclaw 21 1/2

Gryffindor 4 1/2

Slytherin 19 1/2

* * *

Looks like Dumbles is going to be evil, but Good and manipulative has a chance to catch up. As for Harry's sorting, it could be either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and if Hufflepuff has enough real fans out there willing to vote for them, he could be there too. It seems that almost everyone who voted for good Dumbles voted for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Poor Gryffs don't seem to have much of a chance though. Dumbles Voting will last until next chapter, and the sorting voting possibly through the next chapter and the one after that. 

And poor, poor Cole. First the green feathers and scubus thing, and now we find out Harry even set a dragon on him! Read and review! Smiles!

Rune


	4. Chapter 3

To the reviewers: YOU GUYS ROCK! There's so many reviews on this story! The only other story of mine that comes close is 'Well the Wizarding World is Screwed Now' and that only has 154 reviews for 9 chaps.

**Voting is in and Dumbles is…**dun, dun, dun**…good but manipulative.**

Questions (Or Things) I Decided To Answer (Or Comment On)

**Q: Canon (Things like Harry's and Voldemort's wands being 'sisters' and Harry being sorted into Gryffindor are not just arbitrary niceties of canon. They're ESSENTIAL to the Potter universe and the storyline.)**

**A:** In the Potter universe however, Harry was raised by the Dursley's, in a cupboard, _and_ was a living human. In this universe he was raised by Elders/Whitelighters/Angel of Death/Grim Reapers/Cole _and_ is a dead Whitelighter/Grim Reaper with Demon Blood. The fact that Harry is dead means that there is no connection to Voldemort through his scar. (In my opinion the connection through the scar is why Voldie's sister (brother?) wand chose him.) In the Potter universe he was made to believe that all Slytherins were evil. In this universe he was raised with several Slytherins (Regulus Black for instance) and therefore treats all houses equally. So…those things may be essential to the Potter universe, but they are not to this universe. Harry was raised an entirely different way then he was in canon.

**Q: Making Siri freak out when he comes into the picture because Harry's a Slytherin.**

**A:** Hey! Harry won't necessarily be in Slytherin…and Siri can still freak out that he's not in Gryffindor. ('_OMG! You're a puff!_' or '_OMG! You're a bookworm!_' or '_OMG! You're a snake!_') Hmm…I think I will definitely make Siri freak out (cause it definitely doesn't look like Harry's getting into Gryffindor.

**Q: Don't do any pairings until at least fifth year.**

**A:** Wasn't planning to do anything until they were older. They're only eleven. Hell, Draco and Hermione haven't even met yet.

**Q: Why Herms/Draco?? Draco's a pureblood, Hermione's a muggleborn/mudblood. You honestly think that'd work without one or the other getting killed? I mean neither Lucius or Narcissa would accept it. They'd have Hermione killed, Lucius might've gone as far as killing Draco too.**

**A:** You're right…neither of Draco's parents would accept it. But they can't exactly disown him for his taste in women (and even if Lucius would try to kill them, they have Harry as a Whitelighter.) Anyways, pairings aren't coming for a while

**Q: Please reconsider pairing Harry up with anyone! Especially a slash paring.. He's dead. Necrophilia is on the same level as pedophilia and male-homosexuals**

**A:** What's wrong with Homosexuals…I can understand pedophilia - bad. But as for Necrophilia…hello? - What about Piper and Leo? Leo was technically dead when they started dating and when they fell in love and when they had their kids. And I've already decided upon slash…just not with who yet.

**Q: How about making the chapters longer instead of using half the word count on a Q&A.**

**A:** (_bows head in shame and wails_) I'm sorry! But I will try and make the chaps longer.

**Q: Will Cole be brotherly to Harry? Protect him even though he may not need it?**

**A:** Cole's going to be the older brother/father type figure in Harry's life for a while.

* * *

Chapter 3

Regulus blinked, looked down at the supply list, looked back up at Harry, and blinked again.

"That's a _bit_ more books than you need," he said.

"Not that many more," Harry replied, causing Regulus' eyebrow to go up.

"You've got to have at least fifty books there!"

"Yep." Regulus sighed and shook his head, before glancing at the titles. Well, at least he had _Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and the rest of his school textbooks. Regulus saw some of the other books and groaned.

"_Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_ and _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_?" Regulus asked, "Don't you do enough pranks as it is?"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't have those books when you went to Hogwarts," Harry returned.

"I didn't," Regulus replied, truthfully, making Harry look at him, "They weren't out yet." Harry chuckled a little before adding two more books to the growing pile.

"_Voyages with Vampires_? _Wandering with Werewolves_? You do realize that Lockhart's a fake, right?"

"Yeah I know. I'm getting them to discredit him. He had to screw up somewhere."

"You are your father's son," Regulus muttered.

"What was that?" Harry asked, adding _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_, and _Moste Potente Potions_ to the pile.

"Nothing," Regulus replied, smiling slightly, "You might want to add _Basic Potion Theory_, _Advanced Potion Theory_, and _Advanced Potion Making_ to your collection if you're getting _Moste Potente Potions_."

"Right," Harry said, setting off to find the books Regulus listed.

1234567890

"I'm not falling for that one," Harry said seriously, looking at Regulus.

"It's not a joke!" Regulus insisted, "You have to go through the wall between platforms nine and ten to get to the Hogwarts Express!"

"_Riiiiiight_," Harry said, disbelievingly.

"You don't believe me - look - that's the Weasley family. Watch them." Harry watched as the (extremely large in his opinion) red heads started walking one by one into the wall and disappearing.

"Whoa. You really do have to walk through the wall," Harry admitted.

"Thank you!"

1234567890

Harry put his trunk in one of the back compartments, before taking a small box out of his pocket and opening it, and taking a small mirror out.

"It's about damn time, brat," Cole said, his face appearing in the mirror.

"Well sorry," Harry said, "But I kinda had a little trouble with how to get on the platform."

"Trouble? All you have to do is walk through a wall! How can you have trouble with that?"

"I didn't believe Regulus when he told me that." Big grin.

"Figures. You find your charges yet?"

"No. I just got on the train," Harry looked at the compartment door.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"I think I made a new friend," Harry said, picking up the toad that had entered the compartment and holding it in front of the mirror.

"_Riiiiiight_. New friend. Sure. Uh…I'm just gonna go now." Cole's face disappeared from the mirror. Harry snorted.

1234567890

Harry had been watching the scenery go by when the compartment door opened making him jump. He could just see Cole scolding him about keeping his guard up at all times. He turned to see one of his charges and another boy.

"Have you seen a toad?" Hermione asked, "Neville, here, has lost one." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking under the compartment seat cushions, and pulling out the toad from earlier.

"This it?"

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, taking the toad from Harry, "Thank you for finding him!"

"More like he found me," Harry said smiling, as the two left, shutting the compartment door behind them.

"Well, that's one charge," Harry thought out loud, "Now I just need the other one to come by." Not three seconds later the compartment door opened again, making him jump yet again.

'I am so getting scolded if Cole ever finds out about this,' Harry complained in his head.

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train," Draco said, haughtily, "Are you him?"

"Hmm…Green eyes…black hair…lighting shaped scar on the forehead…yep, I'm him." Draco smirked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he held his hand out. Harry looked at it for a second, then looked back up at Draco.

"Loose the boulders, drop the mask, then maybe we can talk," Harry said, making Draco's eyes widen in surprise.

1234567890

Hermione walked back to her compartment, only to find her things out side, and the compartment filled with other girls. Hermione grabbed her things with a huff, and went back to the other end of the train. She opened the door to another compartment.

"Um…d-do you mind if I stay in here?" she asked, "I was kicked out of the other compartment."

"You can stay here," Harry said, smiling. Hermione smiled back.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you!"

"So have I…and half the stuff they wrote was wrong," Harry replied.

1234567890

The three first years continued to talk throughout the train ride. Hermione's parents were dentists. Draco's were, in his words, 'aristocratic pains in the ass', making Hermione gasp. Harry laughed at that, before telling them only a little about how he was raised, only giving out Cole's name as he wasn't as well recognized in the Wizarding World.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, this way!" The three of them turned to see a huge, rough looking man calling for the first years. Harry vaguely recognized him from Gringotts.

"He's huge," Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry," Harry said, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't bite."

"Hard," Draco added. Hermione looked at Draco in horror.

1234567890

The trip over the lake wasn't too eventful. The three of them shared a boat with Neville, and all the first years gasped at their first sight of Hogwarts. Trevor escaped again when they hit land, only for Hagrid to catch him, and give him back to Neville. Hagrid led them up to the castle and knocked on the doors. They opened to reveal a stern looking woman.

"The firs' years, Profess'r McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said, leading the students inside, before beginning to lecture them about Houses and Points. Having heard it all from Regulus, he tuned it out, wondering how they were to be sorted. Regulus kept his mouth tightly shut about it, claiming it was tradition to keep it secret. Not even leaving snakes (non-poisonous of course) in his bed would make Regulus talk. Strangely enough, for a Slytherin, Regulus was absolutely terrified of snakes. He felt a tug on his robes, bringing him out of his thoughts, and got in line next to Hermione.

"The ceiling is charmed to show the sky," Hermione said, "I read about it in-"

"_Hogwarts, A History_," Harry interrupted, "You're not the only one." Hermione smiled slightly. They were unable to talk anymore, as the ratty hat, McGonagall placed on the three-legged stool, opened at the brim and began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone but the first years clapped. The first years just stared at the hat.

"When I call your name, you are to come up and place the Sorting Hat on you're head," McGonagall said.

"That ratty thing on my head?" Harry heard Draco ask from somewhere behind him.

"Don't worry Drake," Harry said, "You're _precious _hair will be fine."

"But what about…lice?"

"I'm sure there are spells to prevent lice on the hat," Harry said, before muttering to himself, "There better be, or I'm suing!"

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione nervously walked up to the hat. A few minutes later the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry continued to tune out the sorting until his next charge was called.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco walked to the hat smugly, and the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" before it even touched Draco's head.

'Great,' Harry thought happily, 'Hermione's in Gryffindor, and Draco's in Slytherin. Now I just need to get in one of the other houses and we can start breaking the whole House rivalry thing.' Harry's thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall calling out his name.

"Potter, Harry." Whispers immediately broke out. Dumbledore immediately tensed, scanning the rest of the first years for Harry.

"Did she just say Harry Potter?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Where is he? Do you see him?" Harry sighed.

'Well, here we go,' he thought as he walked up to the stool, and placed the hat on his head. Dumbledore smiled, now that he knew his future Golden Boy was alive. Little did he know just how wrong he was (on both counts).

"Well, now, Mr. Potter, let's see where you be…long. I can't sense your life energy! You're a vampire!" the hat exclaimed in his head.

'Actually, I'm a Whitelighter and a Grim Reaper, and I would appreciate that _not_ getting out.'

"Are you saying that you're _the_ White Reaper?"

'Yep. No telling Dumbledore or anyone else, or your essence will meet my scythe.'

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone what I find out under here anyway, so don't you worry about that. Now…where to put you? Dumbledore wants me to put you in Gryffindor."

'I don't want to be in Gryffindor! Even if one of my charges is there.' the last part was muttered.

"Well, why not Gryffindor? You are brave, after all."

'Yeah, but I'm also loyal, intelligent, and cunning, so _bleah_!'

"Did you just mentally stick your tongue out at me!" the hat exclaimed, "How rude of you! And you just snickered at me! How dare you!"

'Aren't you supposed to sort me?'

"Fine. Fine. Let me think…"

…Ten Minutes Later…

'Hello? Anyone home?'

"Still thinking…"

* * *

Voting

* * *

Dumbles is good but manipulative...you'd know that if you read the above part. (And at some point he might turn into a lemon drop and Fawkes eats him (Big Grin). Thanks to Joker for that idea. I will no doubt use it a some point in the story.)

* * *

Harry should get in: (Halfs are given to those who voted for two houses) 

Hufflepuff 39 1/2

Ravenclaw 43

Gryffindor 6 1/2

Slytherin 42

* * *

Last chap for voting for Harry's house. I am so hoping that Hufflepuff wins, but if not, oh well. I can still do the story. Doesn't look like the Gryffs will win at all. Anyways…read and review! Smiles. 

Rune


	5. Chapter 4

I love my reviewers. Really I do. 41 for the first chapter, 120 for the second 100 for the third and 114 for the fourth. I hope I get as many reviews for this chappie! (_Hint Hint!_)

Voting is in and Harry is in…dun, dun, dun**…Hufflepuff!** Hufflepuff won by like one point. That was cool. Note: If you voted after Friday, I'm sorry to say you're vote wasn't counted. I counted the votes and after not getting any new reviews for a certain time period I wrote the chapter. I have been trying to put the chapter up since then, but my internet has been down since then, and it just came back today.

Questions (Or Things) I Decided To Answer (Or Comment On)

Q: Could this be a HP/OC story? Maybe a vampire? A werewolf?

A: It could very well be a HP/OC story. Of course I don't have any OCs on hand, so send in ideas about one and I'll see if I can fit him in.

Q: Can I vote for Hufflepuff 1 1/2 times? That means we'd only need two more to win.

A: No, you can only vote once (unfortunately), but we won anyway (By one vote). Seems there are a lot of Hufflepuff fans out there.

Q: I liked the thought of Sirius freaking out, "OMG! You're a puff!"

A: I like the thought too, and know that he's in Hufflepuff, I know exactly how to make Sirius react to that…heeheehee. I'll give the heads up and say it involves Sirius going insane, Harry's trunk and a suspicious Lupin. :D

Q: Can you make Neville another charge later on please?

A: Neville will be a charge of his later on, no worries. Luna probably will be too.

Chapter 4

'Aren't you supposed to sort me?'

"Fine. Fine. Let me think…"

…Ten Minutes Later…

'Hello? Anyone home?'

"Still thinking…"

…Five Minutes Later…

People were moaning about wanting to eat now. Harry's eye twitched under the hat.

'Oh, for the love of Merlin, just sort me already!'

"I'm still trying to decide."

'How about Hufflepuff? There see? Easy. Now say Hufflepuff so I can go sit down. People are moaning about the food.'

"But I'm supposed to pick."

'Are you _whining_?'

"…No."

'Just say Hufflepuff already!'

"Fine, fine…impertinent brat…HUFFLEPUFF!" Dumbledore frowned a bit, but decided that Hufflepuff was just as good as Gryffindor, as long as he was able to train his golden boy to defeat Voldemort. At least he wouldn't make any friends in _Slytherin_. (Little does he know…)

"It's about time," Harry muttered, walking to the Hufflepuff table, "I didn't think he'd ever pick a house."

"I'm Cedric Diggory," one of the older students introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry shook the hand Cedric offered him.

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you too." Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the professors at the table (who he assumed was his Head of House as she was decked out in Hufflepuff colors) was collecting money from two of the other professors (an older woman decked out in Gryffindor colors, and a short guy decked out in Ravenclaw colors) and wearing a rather Slytherin-like smirk on her face.

The sorting ended with "Zabini, Blaise." in "SLYTHERIN!" Harry thought the hat went through the rest of the sortings rather quickly. Probably because the students were getting ready to start a riot after his nice _long_ sorting. He even heard one of the other first year Hufflepuffs talking about taking a lighter to the hat if it didn't hurry up. It was after that comment, that the hat started to speed through the sortings, so the hat apparently had good hearing.

The minute Dumbledore stood up, Harry heard the same Hufflepuff talk about taking a lighter to the headmaster's robes if _he _didn't hurry up. Harry was too busy snickering to hear whatever it was that Dumbledore said, and when the headmaster sat down, food appeared.

After the feast was over, Harry glanced at the Head Table. His scar tingled when he saw two teachers conversing.

"Hey, Cedric," Harry said, catching the older student's attention, "Who're those two teachers up there?"

"That's Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Snape teaches Potions, and he's deeply biased for Slytherin. He mostly leaves us Hufflepuffs alone. Quirrell is new this year; he's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I met him over the summer; he stutters almost constantly," Cedric turned back around, and continued his conversation with a girl from his year.

'Snape and Quirrell,' Harry thought, looking back to the staff table with an unreadable expression on his face, 'One of them is making my scar go all spider-sense tingly. But which one?'

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, breaking through his thoughts, "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is no magic in the hallways. There are also several items banned from Hogwarts. A full list can be found in Mr. Filch's office. The Forbidden Forest is, as it's name implies, forbidden (he looked at the Weasley Twins)…" Harry started tuning him out and looking around the room.

'Booooooooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing,' he thought.

'Pay attention idiot,' Regulus' voice sounded inside his head.

'Bite me,' Harry sent back.

'Don't tempt me.'

'Don't you have somewhere to be?'

'Yes he does,' came the voice of the Angel of Death. Harry heard Regulus give a mental yelp before his presence disappeared. 'Good luck at Hogwarts,' the Angel of Death continued, 'The old man is done with his speech.'

Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore had just dismissed them to bed. Harry followed the rest of his housemates to the Hufflepuff common room. Thankfully, the common room wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had expected bright, neon yellow to be everywhere. Instead, the carpet was a dark color; Harry couldn't tell if it was black or just dark gray (because the authoress doesn't know either). The walls were a nice sunset yellow, that bled into orange near the ceiling. The furniture was done in dark purple that contrasted nicely with the yellow and black in the room. There were seven sets of stairs, with numbers above them, and Harry wondered where all of them went.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff house," a girl prefect said, "Don't be sad that you're here. We are not weak in this house, contrary to popular belief. In this house, not only are we loyal, to each other first and foremost, but we are brave, intelligent, and cunning. We are the combination of all the other houses and more. We do not tease each other in this house. We do not tease people in other houses. You may have friends in whatever house you wish. If you see a group of Slytherins, Gryffindors, or Ravenclaws ganging up on your housemates, go save them. We Hufflepuffs are stronger together, than apart." Some of the older students started cheering. "Alright, alright, quiet down! Now, firsties. Each of you will be paired with one other person for rooms. Pick a person, and go find a room. The rooms are that way," she pointed up the third set of stairs, "No co-ed rooms unless you're siblings. Co-ed means boy-girl," she pointed to all of the other stairs around the rooms, "Those are the staircases for the other years. You will notice that the number above your staircase is '1' for First Years. Next year, you will go up the same staircase, except it will say '2' and so on. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts, and don't make me come up those stairs to separate you. Now go!" The first years ran up the stairs to pick a room. Harry ended up with a boy named Neville Longbottom; Harry recognized him as the boy from the train, when Trevor the toad jumped into his lap, as he sat on his bed.

"Hello to you too," Harry said, stroking Trevor's back.

1234567890

Harry woke up at dawn, like he did every day. He yawned, got some clothes out of his trunk and got dressed. He grabbed one of Lockhart's books and headed towards the door.

"Croak," Trevor said, trying to sneak out of the door with Harry.

"I don't think Neville would like it very much if you got out and went missing again," Harry said, using his wand to float Trevor onto Neville's bed, before leaving the room and heading to the common room.

1234567890

Shorter than my last few, so sorry about that. But right now I'm more interested in reading Eragon then writing fanfiction. So far I like the book better than the movie…it explains things a lot better. Not to say that the movie was bad, cause the movie rocked; a hell of a lot better than Ghost Rider that's for sure. Anyways, Read and Review please! Smiles!

Rune


	6. Chapter 5

Questions (Or Things) I Decided To Answer (Or Comment On)

**Q: Flames/People who say they don't like the story and don't even leave their names.**

**A: **Flames. Am I the only person on FFnet that likes flames? They make me crack a smile. Especially the people on livejournal. They make me laugh. So do some of the reviewers here. And seriously, at least have the guts leave your name (looks pointedly at anonymous) or at least an interesting name like Oh Ye Gods (I loved that flame in particular). Hell, even K is more interesting than anonymous. Said flame was also more interesting. At least I could read that one on the first try!

**Q: Why put Neville in Hufflepuff?**

**A:** Spur of the moment idea actually. He'll be one of Harry's charges in the future, but not the close future. I want him to be friends with Harry first. If he was in Gryffindor, Ron would bully him into not talking to Harry (for being friends with Draco), and I doubt he'd have the courage to make friends himself (at least in first year) or go against Ron. Therefore he's in Hufflepuff to be friends with Harry.

**Q: Trevor?**

**A:** He likes Harry. He'll like Regulus too, so maybe it's a Grim Reaper thing.

**Q: Cedric/Harry?**

**A:** There's an idea.

**Q: When he dies will Cedric come back as a Whitelighter?**

**A:** Damn straight.

**Q: Time frame for Charmed?**

**A:** Pre-season…I think. Crap. Which season does Cole come in? Ah, Season 3. Okay. And Season 4 is where Cole and Phoebe get married. That's going to be and Harry's third year. So, the Charmed series would actually be in Season 2 now, the beginning in fact. Oh, Cole is currently spying on the Source for the Angel of Death.

**Q: Why does he have Lockhart's books?**

**A:** He plans to prove Lockhart is a fraud. What better way than to find some inconsistencies in his books?

* * *

Chapter 5

1234567890

Harry gave a start as Trevor jumped into his lap.

"Still managed to get out of the room did you?" he asked in amusement, before turning back to his book and stroking Trevor's back. It was only a few minutes before Neville came down the stairs.

"Trevor?"

"He's over here Neville," Harry said, holding the toad out to him, "He seems to like me quite a bit. What time is it?"

"A-about time for breakfast to start," Neville replied, apparently surprised that Harry was talking to him longer than necessary.

"I suppose we should go down then," Harry said, smiling.

1234567890

Harry and Neville were the first Hufflepuffs down to the Great Hall. There were a few Slytherins glaring at the empty serving plates, several handfuls of Ravenclaws spread about their table with their noses in books, and only two Gryffindors (the twins Dumbledore had looked at last night) who seemed to be plotting something. The way they were looking his way made Harry slightly uncomfortable, but if they did do something, he'd just get them back (and he doubted they had as many magical friends as he did – they wouldn't know what hit them).

The only teachers up at the table were McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape. Harry rubbed at his now irritated scar and vowed to figure out which of the two male professors were driving him nuts.

"D-do you mind if I sit with you two?" Hermione asked from behind Neville.

"I don't mind," Harry told her, before looking at Neville.

"I-it's fine," Neville stuttered. Harry decided to get to the bottom of that.

"Why do you stutter all the time?" Harry asked.

"Um…w-well…uh…"

"Eh, forget it," Harry said, waving it off. "We'll work on your confidence later. How good are you at chess?"

"Pr-pretty good," Neville stuttered again.

"Cool, we'll play a game later," Harry said. He sucked at chess…really, really bad. Neville's confidence would get a boost from that…hopefully.

Food appeared, distracting the group of three with the smells of breakfast. Part of the way through breakfast, a seventh year Hufflepuff came and passed out their schedules. McGonagall handed Hermione hers. Hermione's first class was Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Harry and Neville had Potions with the Ravenclaws first.

1234567890

Severus Snape was a very intimidating man. The fact that Neville started trembling in fear before the man even said a word was proof of this. Snape glared at Harry. Harry cocked his head. Harry looked him right in the eyes.

'No tingly feeling. Must be Quirrell then,' Harry thought. Snape continued to glare at Harry as he went through the roll call.

"Ah, Harry Potter, our new celebrity," he said, sneering, when he came to Harry's name. Neville, who had chosen to sit next to Harry, shivered. Harry didn't blame him. If he hadn't known Cole, he'd probably freak out too.

Severus Snape may be a very intimidating man, but Cole Turner was a very intimidating half-demon.

"Potter!" Snape yelled suddenly, causing Harry to jump. Cole really would kill him if he found out about Harry being so jumpy. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Draught…some kind of draught," Harry muttered, "but which one?" The mutterings got too low for anyone to hear. It had to be a unique draught, if Snape was asking a first year to identify it by the ingredients. Right before Snape said something Harry spoke up. "Draught of Living Death." Snape frowned.

"And where would I find a beozar?" Snape asked. Harry thought about it again.

"Depends on who is around you I guess," Harry said. "I know some of the more paranoid types carry a few around in their pockets." Harry didn't mention that he had four in his. "Apothecary probably has them too, and I would be surprised if you didn't have any in your personal stores being a potions master and all."

"In what animal Potter?" Snape snarled. Harry cocked his head again.

"Goat – the stomach to be precise." Neville looked a little green. Harry, again, didn't blame him. Regulus had taken him on an expedition to find them, and had made Harry get them from the goat. If you were good at it, you could knock the goat out, cut it open, get the stone, and sew the goat back up like new. The goat would be a little woozy for a while but it would be fine. If you weren't good at it, like Harry, it was a messy job, that gave you a very good look at the inner anatomy of a goat.

Snape seemed to consider him for a few moments, before speaking again.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Neville perked up. Apparently he knew this one. So did Harry.

"Only one – the name. They're the same plant, also going by aconite." Snape's eyes glittered in what Harry thought was amusement. Harry cocked his head again. This man was so confusing. One second he hates Harry, the next he's amused with him.

Snape started the Potions class, giving them the instructions for a basic potion, and then stalking around the room, making several of the first years nervous. Harry ignored him. He needed perfect concentration for a potion and he knew it. Snape was trying to weed out the weaker students and show who the better students where.

Neville on the other hand, just got more and more nervous. A small explosion of smoke from a nearby cauldron nearly made Neville drop a handful of powdered crickets into his and Harry's cauldron instead of the two teaspoons needed.

Harry cast a stasis shield over the potion just in time. The stasis shield would keep the potion in stasis and not allow any ingredients to enter the cauldron. Regulus had taught it to him a few months ago.

"Potter!" Snape yelled. Harry didn't jump this time and ignored him. The stasis shield needed his full attention for thirty seconds before it would be stable enough to hold itself. Snape, no doubt knew that, so the man was testing him for some reason. Snape had apparently been satisfied with the fact that Harry ignored him, as he didn't speak until the thirty seconds were up. "Stay after class," he said.

"Yes sir." Neville sent Harry an apologetic look, but Harry shrugged it off. He didn't think Snape would yell at him.

1234567890

"Who taught you?" Snape asked as soon as the last students left.

"Who taught me what? I've had many teachers on many different subjects," Harry said, cheekily.

"Who taught you that spell?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because most people think he's dead," Harry growled. He left out the fact that Regulus was in fact dead, as was himself. Harry felt a small prick in the back of his mind and fortified his mental defenses. "Get out."

Snape seemed surprised that Harry had caught him in the act of Legilimency. Harry picked up his bag, glared at Snape and left the room. Snape winced, but let him go.

1234567890

This is part of a huge update of all my stories. This is like number 26 of 27. Only one more chapter to write and then I upload them. Anyway, read and review please! Smiles!

Rune


	7. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	8. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

kaley the vampire lover (userid= 2133453)

OokamiJudge (userid = 815783)

Matison-of-Slytherin (userid = 3729949)


End file.
